


Pumpkin Art

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [24]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke/Satoshi for the prompt "two or more characters try their hands at pumpkin carving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissy_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/gifts).



“Please, Satoshi?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

Daisuke pouted. “Why not?”

Satoshi nudged his glasses up his nose. “Because it’s a waste of time and effort.”

“It’s fun!”

“It’s messy.”

“Satoshi...”

“No. Now leave me alone.” Satoshi stormed ahead.

“If you do it I’ll kiss you!”

Satoshi whirled around to look at Daisuke. “ **What**?!”

Daisuke was blushing but replied anyway. “If you do it, I’ll kiss you.”

Satoshi stared, slightly opened mouthed. “I...” He shook his head, reminding himself why this was a bad idea. “Hikari art is cursed.”

Daisuke frowned. “Satoshi...”

“I won’t risk it Niwa, not even for that.”

Daisuke flinched a little at the use of his last name. He approached Satoshi hesitantly, reaching for the other boys hand. “I’m sorry. Really. I shouldn’t have said that. Please, forgive me?”

Satoshi huffed but squeezed Daisuke’s hand lightly. “You’re forgiven.”

Daisuke beamed. “Why don’t you come over while I do it then?”

Satoshi looked exasperated. “If I must. I don’t know why you’re so set on carving some pumpkin anyway.”

“It’s tradition!” Daisuke flushed a little. “And mom doesn’t really trust me around knives by myself.”

Satoshi snickered. “Now that, I believe.”


End file.
